Lip Gloss Gone Wrong
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: Kagura wants to buy a lip gloss. Sougo found her.


Today, she's a woman with a mission.

She's determined.

No one can stop her.

Her courage is intact.

Today, Kagura will buy her first ever lip gloss she had been eyeing for weeks now.

Now that Gin-chan allowed her to spend some money from his pocket, she will definitely buy her most-desired watermelon flavored lip gloss.

One of her female friends can't stop gushing about it whenever they were hanging out talking about girly things. Even Soyo-chan and Anego recommended her to try it. So, she got curious and sneakily tried it from the product testers the department store provided where the lip gloss was displayed when there was one time the Yorozuya was out for a grocery.

No one can blame her though. She is 18 now. So, naturally she would start acting like a real maiden, and in her mind, she'll start her 'maiden era' with that lip gloss. Dramatic, yes.

But this is Gintama, so everything will never go according to the plan. Just because she is the main heroine does not mean she is spared from this fact. She just wished she was spared today.

"China." Came from a disgustingly familiar voice behind her.

By instinct, she grits her teeth in annoyance. Really now?

Don't get her wrong. She maybe a-- eherm--lady now and stopped being a brat but sometimes, she can't help bumping heads with her childhood rival when she's 14 years old.

They may grew up physically and stopped their destructive physical fights but the bickering, insulting, and messing around were still there-- like an annoying bubble gum sticking on someone's hair.

AND SHE'D RATHER DIE THAN LET OKITA SOUGO WITNESS HER BUYING A BEAUTY PRODUCT BECAUSE SHE WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT ONCE HE STARTED TEASING HER ABOUT IT.

Translation: IT'S HUMILIATING TO THE BONES.

"What are you doing here? The Sukonbu stand is right there not here." The annoying voice spoke again in a taunting tone that made her stomach churn in a bad way.

What's a lady gonna do?

"THIS IS NOT THE DOG CENTER, YOU TAX ROBBER-BAKUFU DOG." Kagura sneered and finally turned herself to face the Shinsengumi Captain.

Only to crash her lips in a hard jaw.

"OW-- THE HELL, CHINA?! I'M TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC HERE." Sougo growled and rubbed his sore jaw.

Is the bastard going to kiss her just now? Yeah, right. Kagura rolled her eyes bitterly. She's starting to feel the burning sensation in her nape-- she's mad.

Thank goodness the department store is less crowded during this time or else they will gain unfavorable audience in no time with their loud shouts. Few customers were looking at them in an intriguing manner but one glare from the flaxen head officer and they went back to minding their own businesses. Good.

"Who the hell told you to be romantic? You have no romantic bone in your body, remember? Didn't I tell you to stop talking to me? I'm still mad at you so get the hell out of my sight if you value your life." Kagura half threatened and half fumed while shoving her forefinger in Sougo's chest angrily. This is first time she ever talked to him after that incident.

The policeman just let her. He sighed internally and continued staring at her while she spit lava at his face. She's really mad from his brutal prank last week and she's not done cursing him to hell until now. Understandable.

The main reason of the vermilion head to be this genuinely furious was because Sougo deceived her by acting like a complete charming on one of their dates only to lead her into the public fountain. They were about to kiss when he pushed her which resulted in her being soaked head to toe. She was so shocked that she never got the tongue to react or scream a bloody murder. She was so embarrassed that she immediately ran away without a back glance.

Hell started from that day onwards.

Okita admitted that he went too far and she was genuinely hurt because of his bad joke. He'd been trying to apologize all weekdays but his girlfriend completely shut him down and gave him the coldest version of 'cold shoulder'. He's jerk and now he's paying for his sadistic actions.

"China doll, I'm sorry. Have mercy to this policeman. I promise I won't do that ever again." Sougo drawled but his intention is sincere. He regretted what he had done and he's willing to be an M if that's the only way to ask for her forgiveness. Of course he won't tell her the last part. If goading her is ineffective, then he will try Plan B: sincere apology.

He was so relieved when he saw her walking like a queen to the department store near the spot he was standing. She avoided him like the plague and his calls went straight to voicemails for one week. Danna was not helpful either. Only Shinpachi gave him clear and honest answers to his questions. The megane even advised him to let Kagura cool off her head before he apologize.

He would rather hear her curse him, kick him, or annoy him than suffer her violent silence and cold face. He went through great pain just to get her and letting her go wasn't part of his plan. At least not in this lifetime. Plus, Danna and Umibouzu will have his head.

Kagura's cerulean eyes twitched like she was a triggered time bomb. "Hoo... you, a sadistic bastard, sorry? HAHAHAHA is it going to rain blood tomorrow? That's so out of character of you." Kagura's sarcastic reply is full of mockery that made him wince inside.

_'Well, you deserved it, so endure.' _

Actually, she's also displaying out of character behavior too by being non-violent to Okita. If she's still the 14 year old her, she would definitely kick his ass moon and back but now that she grew up, she became a little bit sensitive and mature in handling situation like this.

Sometimes, Sougo finds himself wishing they're still the old violent, idiotic teenagers who settles their petty fights in a hand-to-hand combat. Fighting each other is the only thing they were good at when it comes to communicating.

Cerulean and crimson met in a heated staring contest. Both parties were never backing down. Kagura wanting to push him away and Sougo wanting to pull her closer. Why did they always contradict?

One controlled anger, one controlled breath and seven customers staring at them awkwardly later, Kagura blinked her eyes away from the captain's intense eyes and folded her arms in a defensive way.

"What? Thinking of new way to humiliate me again, sadist? Sorry, I'm not interested at the moment. Find someone else to bother. I'm done with--"

Kagura was cut off when the man grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside the department store.

"THE HELL YOU PLAYING AT, BAKA-SADIST?!"

"Shut up and stop resisting." Was his only reply and gripped her wrist harder.

She slowed down her steps intentionally.

Sougo looked at her in annoyance.

And throw her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"OKITA SOUUUUGOOOOOOO!!!" Kagura screamed at the top of her lungs and started thrashing her body. "LET GO!" She growled when Okita remained unfazed to her efforts.

"We're almost there, idiot. Stop hitting my head."

"Where do you think you're going?!"

People within the vicinity started watching them shamelessly. Who wouldn't? It's not like you see a policeman carrying a mad woman across the busy street everyday. For them, it's entertaining.

_"My, my, is that a criminal?" _

_"That's the 1st division captain, right?" _

_"Oh my ~ Is that the Yorozuya girl?"_

_"What the-- so loud..."_

_"Oi, mind your own business." _

_"Okita-taichou?"_

_"What happened? Why is he carrying her like that?" _

Kagura's fury intensified so is her embarrassment. She shut her mouth and let the flaxen head carry her like a dead corpse. She's going to kill him once they arrived to wherever he's going.

She felt Okita stopped and brace herself. When he sighed and put her down in an uncharacteristic gentleness, she frowned. She looked at him in a blank expression.

"Why are we here again? Are you planning to push me to this fountain again?" She asked bitterly.

"Since you rejected all of my attempts to apologize, this is my Plan C."

Without a further explanation, Sougo jumped to the fountain himself.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widen. What the--

"I'm sorry, China doll, I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

_Mother of Chihuahuas._

She was so shocked to react but the police officer continued.

"I can't take it anymore. You win. This policeman admit defeat so please forgive me now. I don't know what's happening to me whenever you're mad at me. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't work properly--"

"Since when did you worked properly?" Kagura snorted, the corner of her lips twitched to stop smiling.

A faint glimmer of hope. Sougo felt like smiling but he controlled himself. He's not off the bus yet.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

He really looked like a wet Chihuahua. A poor one.

Kagura relaxed her stiff posture and let out a long sigh. She doesn't know what to do with her idiot, sadistic, jerk BUT adorable Chihuahua.

"Get out of there now. You look ridiculous with that tacky uniform of yours." She laughed and held her hand to him.

All of the angry thoughts and bitterness she felt evaporated the moment he jumped into the fountain. He's lucky nobody is around or Shinsengumi 1st division will lose its face for the first time. Kondo-san's stalking is enough to taint their already bad reputation.

Besides, she finally forgave him. She only got annoyed at him at the department store because he almost caught her buying a ridiculous lip gloss. Just a defensive mechanism.

"Now, we're even." Kagura shook her head in amusement and ruffle his wet hair in a poor attempt to let it dry.

He grinned and pulled her in his arms, wet uniform and all. She whined in protest but hugged him back. She could feel his wet uniform slowly soaking in her thin cheongsam.

"No more pushing." Kagura scolded half-heartedly.

"No more." He nodded like a complete submissive person. This is a far cry from his sadistic personality.

"Good." She nodded too. "Sheesh, now I felt sticky too." She scrunched her nose.

"Your fault. If you just accepted my apology at the department store, we won't be here and I won't be soaked and you won't be--"

Kagura glared at him. "It's my fault now?"

The Shinsengumi Captain just leaned his head forward and nipped her bottom lip playfully. "Just kidding, China."

"Don't push your luck, baka-sadist." She rolled her cerulean eyes.

After a comfortable silence with just staring at each other...

"Is this the part where we're supposed to kiss?" Kagura asked innocently.

"Thought you'd never ask." The rest of Sougo's sentence was cut off with their kiss.

Lip gloss forgotten.

_End_

A/N: Eek! I admit this is cringe worthy and nonetheless I posted it. I seriously don't know why I wrote this. One moment I was thinking about continuing my unfinished story and then boom this happened.

Anyway, intentional OOC. I'm in love with the concept of established relationship when it comes to my OkiKagu stories (as you have noticed with my stories lol, not sorry tho). In my defense, I'm already depressed so why would I write depressing stories about my faves (Breakups and Regrets is just an exception bcoz I was so upset with OkiKagu manga final) .

As usual, grammatical errors, typos, and misspellings-- you name it.

Review or Criticize

~ Aya


End file.
